cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Insert Treaty Name here, I'd personally name it the DMX accords and throw in a DMX rap as an article, but it's up to you guys › ›
|date = 09/09/07 |termin = 09/17/07 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2395 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} The Insert Treaty Name here, I'd personally name it the DMX accords and throw in a DMX rap as an article, but it's up to you guys >___> was a short lived Mutual Defense Pact between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on September 9, 2007, on the onset of the Unjust War. It was canceled on September 17, 2007 due to the Mushroom Kingdom's surrender in the war. Text of the Treaty Preamble Mushroom Kingdom (from hereon in referred to as "MK") and Random Insanity Alliance (from hereon in referred to as "RIA"), do hereby commit to uphold the already strong values of friendship and respect between one another. But, no longer is the bond between RIA and MK that of simple friendship and a promise to be respectful, but also a commitment to ensuring mutual security, defense and prosperity between one another. Both alliances shall honor the articles of this treaty of mutual defense. Article I ~ Sovereignty MK and RIA are to remain sovereign of one another and neither shall be governed by the other signatory and will remain so unless stated otherwise in a different document. Furthermore, both MK and RIA are to refrain from action that would threaten the sovereignty of one another. Article II ~ Non-Aggression MK and RIA agree to refrain from engaging in war with one another, as well as engaging in unconstructive arguments. No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. Such acts of physical aggression are in direct violation of the principles of this treaty. Should a rouge member of either signatory attack the other signatory alliance, both sides shall work together to either find a peaceful resolution or means to take down the rouge combatant. Furthermore, both alliances shall not condone sanctions against each other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Failing that, a sanction will become an option. Article III ~ Mutual Defense If a signatory alliance of this treaty comes under attack by an alliance outside of this treaty, it is to considered an act of war upon the other signatory and will be responded to with all available force in an efficient manor. Article IV ~ Communication Both signatories shall remain in communication with one another via on-site or off-site forums, IRC or whatever communication medium is possible. Along with this, as stated in the preamble, mutual respect is of the highest priorities of this treaty. MK and RIA are to remain civil and polite to one another. Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of relevant information to either MK or RIA as often as possible. Article V ~ Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Aritcle D ~ Florida America's wang. Article VI ~ Cancellation Both signatory alliances agree that termination of this treaty requires seventy-two hours notice to the leadership of the other signatory. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Article VII ~ Final Fantasy We, the undersigned, do hereby commit to uphold this treaty and follow the code of conduct presented in this treaty to the best of our abilities. Signatories For the Mushroom Kingdom *Archon, King *Kamichi, Princess *Rynka, Lord High Envoy, Ambassador to RIA'' *East Philadelphia, Lord High Vanguard'' *_GunneR_, Lord High Treasurer *Raken, Minister of Communications *Bros, Chair of the Chambers Council For the Random Insanity Alliance *Azural, Leader *Vintus, Co-Leader *Damen, Head of Foreign Affairs *zombie2000, War Advisor *Moth, Economic Advisor Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance